Iron Man vs X-Ray
Iron Man vs X-Ray 'is a What If? Death Battle! created by BloodyBloodwork365. It features 'Iron Man from the Marvel ''franchise vs '[[ X-Ray (OC)|X-Ray]]' from the unfinished ''Reaper ''book series, written by BloodyBloodwork365. Description The ultimate battle of technology! Anthony Edward Stark vs X-Ray! Can Iron Man take down this threat, or will X-Ray reduce the Golden Avenger to dust and ashes? Let's find out! Interlude (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Technology is a wonder of human imagination. With it, we can rival gods. '''Boomstick: Like Tony Stark, the Iron Man!' Wiz: And X-Ray, the Ultimate Weapon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Iron Man (Cue: Armored Adventures Theme) Wiz: In a world where gods, monsters, demons, and supersoldiers exist, you'd expect that no mere human could have a place on a whole team of such beings. And yet there are three, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Boomstick: Yeah, he's pretty famous among the Avengers. You know, for dusting Thanos. But he started out pretty much a villain. I mean, he freakin' blew up a part of the desert just to show off! Then, these terrorist guys blew Tony up, and forced him to build a weapon if he wanted heart treatment. Wiz: He used the weapon, or rather, suit, to destroy the terrorists. As it turned out, Tony basically cyberformed his heart...with scrap metal. Obadias Dane: Tony built this in a CAVE! With a box of SCRAPS! Wiz: Tony would go on to tell the world about what he was doing before building many, MANY more suits. Boomstick: There's his invisiblity armor, his speedster armor, his Extremis armor, and a lot more. He's got MK6, MK7, MK42, MK45, MK85, Hulkbuster, and Endo-Sym! Wiz: MK6, MK7, MK42, and MK45 are all pretty similar with the exception of power. All the Iron Man suits can fly, fire repulsor blasts from the chest and hands, and come equipped with an A.I., however, Hulkbuster, Galactusbuster, Endo-Sym, and MK85 have abilities of their own. (Cue: MCU Theme) Boomstick: I'll say! Hulkbuster, as outdated as it is, is still stronger than the Hulk, who lifted a 100 billion ton mountain! Galactusbuster can contend with GALACTUS, Endo-Sym can shapeshift and absorb energy, and MK85 can shapeshift and CHANNEL THE POWER OF THE INFINITY STONES! Wiz: Tony is a powerful hero. He's defeated Mandarin, Ultron, Killian, Obadias, Whiplash, Ebony Maw, and even Thanos himself. Tony can contend with Galactus, the world eater. And in one timeline he was the Sorcerer Supreme! Boomstick: Tony's pretty smart and has Endo-Sym, J.A.R.V.I.S., and F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make him even smarter. He can move faster than light, destroy planets, and even outsmart Doctor Doom! The 2nd smartest man in the universe! Wiz: Tony also once fought and defeated Dracula and Dark Surfer, while also being able to wield the Infinity Sword! However, he is not flawless. Boomstick: Yeah, he's got some PTSD from the whole 'Chitauri' thing and his suits can malfunction. But even with that, Tony is still one epic Avenger! Tony: You throw another moon at me and I'm gonna lose it. X-Ray (Cue: End Game-Andreas Gajewski) Wiz: Imagine, right now. What does the destroyer of worlds look like? Perhaps you believe it to be Darth Nihilus, Beerus, or even Dark Samus, but...you'd be wrong. X-Ray opens his eye Boomstick: It's this robo-jerk called X-Ray! He was a member of the Xaplo race until the Xaplo turned him into a robot to use in war. X-Ray quickly turned on his masters and killed them all before absorbing their intellect. Jesus! Who would do that do their speices? I mean yeah, I know they're a bunch of crazy bug people, but come on! They probably have good crayfish. Wiz: After killing the Xaplo, X-Ray would go on to assimilate the intellect of one trillion galaxies, each having ten billion planets, each having seven billion intelligent individuals. This made X-Ray one of the smartest beings in the known universe. And he's also one of the strongest. (Cue: Unforgiven-Two Steps From Hell) Boomstick: First off, X-Ray is made of Quarium, a Quark Star metal that's been nanolaced and turned organic somewhat. So X-Ray's as durable as a quark star and has a healing factor. Oh, he can also use ferrokinesis to turn his own skin into a storm of blades, so, yeah. Wiz: X-Ray can fire lasers from his hands which are X-Ray Lasers, meaning that they burn you and your DNA. X-Ray is extremely adept at using telepathy and technopathy, though he's only used the latter for controlling his own tech and the former for...tormenting Charlotte. Boomstick (Imitating X-Ray): Kill them all, Charlotte, so that I can go to sleep! Whoooooo... Wiz: X-Ray is strong enough to compete with Charlotte, the vampire queen, and fast enough to move from the edge of the universe to Earth in around 80 years. This makes him massively faster than light. X-Ray is also capable of taking a beating. However, if you strike his core, he dies almost instantly. Boomstick: X-Ray can fly, teleport, control people, shapeshift, and is super smart. He can control gravity, electromagnetism, and any metal! He even once slammed a giant Tungsten Rod into Killeen City and exploded it! And he's got 9,999 more of these things! Wiz: X-Ray is a skilled fighter and intelligent planner. He was even able to hold his own against Charlotte's Devil Queen form, and this very same form cut Venus in half! Boomstick: The planet, not the goddess. (Cue: False King-Two Steps From Hell) Wiz: X-Ray was faster than Vox, a speedster among vampires, could see, and stonger than Omega-Arcturus, an A-Class Crocatoan who can obliterate continents. X-Ray has also been exploded, ripped apart, and melted, but regenerated from all of it. Boomstick: Speaking of melting things, X-Ray's hands can become the deadly Matter Disintegration Beams, which...melt matter on the subatomic scale with 5D energy, so...yeah. Wiz: However, X-Ray is somewhat arrogant and can die if his core is destroyed, which is actually pretty easy if you can get him to reveal it. But regardless, this is still THE Ultimate Weapon. X-Ray: You did not finish your job, vampire queen. I am here to finish it for you, across all worlds. Pre-Death Battle (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Prelude... Tony Stark is welding together a new armor and has just finished when the alarms go off. "What now, J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony asks. "It appears that a being similar to Ultron is terrorizing the city." J.A.R.V.I.S. answers. "I'll take care of it." Tony replies before dawning his MK85 Armor. X-Ray is blasting apart skyscrapers and killing random civillians at a whim. He seems to be enjoying himself greatly. "W h y r e s i s t w h e n y o u c a n a c c e p t y o u r f a t e ?" X-Ray demands. "Maybe because we wanna be free and happy!" Tony shouts as an answer. X-Ray turns to face the Golden Avenger before turning his hand into a sword. Tony does the same and they get into fighting position. Fight! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z_8BKE8qYk) As the two clash with each other, X-Ray tries to stab Iron Man with another sword hand, but Iron Man blocks with a shield and turns it into a cannon before blasting X-Ray back. "U g h ! Y o u a r e a n n o y i n g !" X-Ray snarls before turning his skin into a storm of blades and sending them at Iron Man, who dodges them and kicks X-Ray in the core, damaging him. "G a h !" X-Ray roars before reassembling his skin and punching Iron Man away. "Ugh! Summon the Endo-Sym!" Tony shouts. The Endo-Sym merges with Iron Man and he turns into 'Superior Iron Man'. Iron Man then grabs X-Ray by the chest and attempts to absorb his energy, but X-Ray kicks Tony back and fires X-Ray Lasers at him. Tony dodges them and fires a repulsor beam at the Ultimate Weapon, damaging him. "E n o u g h !" X-Ray screams before firing the Rods from God down on Tony, who blasts them and regenerates. Tony then flies to kick X-Ray into the Avengers' Tower and blasts him again. "G r a h ! D i e !" X-Ray shrieks at Tony before firing is Matter Disintegration Beam at him. Tony tries to absorb the beam, but it partially damages the Endo-Sym suit. X-Ray then grabs Tony by the neck and starts choking him. Tony fires into X-Ray's face, blasting off the weird amalgamation of a Hollow and Diclonius Mask, revealing X-Ray's 'skull'. X-Ray roars in frustration and blasts Tony over and over again before using Technopathy to disable the suit and telepathy to directly attack Tony! "Y̹ͫ ͕̘̦̩́́̇̑O͓̖͇͝ ̘͕̫̬͉̿ͧ̿̉̈́̽ͅU̼̰ͬ̚ ̥͚̙̫̝͕͇̔̔̍͑̓̂̑ ̫͚B̳͖̝ ̱̯̟̙̜͈͖̓͋ͮ̔̏ͩ̈́E͜ ̥̝̙ͯ́͌L̽̾̐ͦͧ̃ ͮ͗ͭ̎͏̙͙͙͍Ǫ̺̲̲͚ͪ̍́̑ N̗͎̜͉͊̓͋̊ ͂͌̈̔̉̌̾G ̩̲͇̺̽̍͊ͫ ̮̱̣̹T̥̭̝͔̳̐́ͣ͊̑ ̫̗̮̲̉͒̅̚O͓̹͚̊̊̓ ̺̳͍̺͂͑̈́̌ ̀M̺̮̠͇̪̼̒́̂̔̏̇ ̀͋ͥ̂̇̉̏E ̮̖̻̼̗̜͝N͓̞͇̼̙͍̲ͫ͒̋ͣ̏̊ͦ ͮ̋ͬ̾́͗ͮ͟O̷̖͙̯̤ͅ ̣̹̜̩̤̹ͨ̑̈͑̔̈W ͌͊!̙̭ͨ͒̓" X-Ray rumbles from inside Tony's head. Tony chuckles. "Not enough, X-Ray." Tony replies before forcing X-Ray out of his mind and summoning his Galactusbuster suit. "Final Round, pal!" Tony shouts before firing another beam at X-Ray that singes half his body. Tony then stomps on X-Ray, crushing him to the floor and cracking his skin. Tony then fires godly missiles at X-Ray, who manipulates gravity to try and create a shield, but the missiles explode and blast off a good chunk of X-Ray's body. Tony then grabs X-Ray and crushes him in his hand, killing the Ultimate Weapon. KO! Tony turns off the Galactusbuster armor and flies away in the Endo-Sym. Explanation Boomstick: Yes! Go Tony! Wiz: There were a lot of factors to cover in this fight. First off, X-Ray is physically superior to all but one of Tony's suits. Period. X-Ray also had a lot mot experience and IQ points. In fact, Tony only has two suits that can kill X-Ray. Boomstick: Galactusbuster was pretty obvious. I mean, it was designed to fight Galactus, an alien god! X-Ray is not on that level! But less known is the Endo-Sym. Wiz: The Endo-Sym could absorb X-Ray's energy with a single touch, turning this into a ranged fight, which Tony has far more experience with. Tony's Endo-Sym also had itself, Tony, F.R.I.D.A.Y., and J.A.R.V.I.S. to protect it, so X-Ray isn't using his telepathy/technopahy to hack him anytime soon. Boomstick: Also, while X-Ray might have the superior IQ, Tony's still way more versatile in his thinking, so he could definitely outsmart a robot. Wiz: Finally, X-Ray's Matter Disintegration Beams, while formidable, would not be able to put the Endo-Sym down immitiatley, or do anything to the Galactusbuster! Boomstick: Yeah, X-Ray couldn't really win this. Wiz: X-Ray was smarter and physically superior, but Tony was more versatile in his thinking, suits, and abilties. This allowed him to win the day. Boomstick: X-Ray crashed and burned! Get it? 'Cause iron is also the name of a tool? Wiz: The winner is Iron Man. Trivia *This was originally going to be Ultron vs X-Ray, but I decided to do this one instead. *This is my first time pitting an OC vs a character on Death Battle. Polls Who do you want to win? Iron Man X-Ray Who do you think will win? The Golden Avenger The Ultimate Weapon Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like the Death Battle? Yes No Didn't Care Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music